


Paquetage

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU école militaire, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Roleplay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Zhang a beaucoup de qualités, et même si ça ne se voit pas au premier abord, le leadership naturel en est une. Ce n'est pas Leo et Hazel qui diront le contraire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paquetage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, même si elle est sans doute moins kinky que prévu. Elle a été écrite pour Heera pour le kink "Roleplay", et elle se situe dans mon AU école militaire (la fic s'appelle "uniformes" si vous ne l'avez pas lue je vous la conseille, même si c'est pas indispensable pour comprendre celle-ci ^^)
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy!

Les choses avaient changés depuis que Frank avait été fait capitaine de leur classe. Enfin, capitaine était un bien grand mot étant donné que le Sergent Hedge s'échinait à l'appeler "cupcake en chef" et rien d'autre. Malgré tout, le reste des élèves semblait respecter son autorité, et Frank, étonnamment, s'était plutôt bien fait à la chose. Leo ne se serait pas douté lui trouver un charisme de leader né quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, quand il semblait se cacher derrière Hazel, qu'il bafouillait tous les trois mots et rougissait comme une pivoine chaque fois que le sergent Hedge lui faisait un commentaire.

Mais aujourd'hui, avec ses nouveau galons sur l'épaule et sa casquette vissée sur le crane, les poings sur les hanches en surveillant le reste de la classe se préparer pour le trek en forêt du lendemain, il irradiait quelque chose de martial et personne ne semblait imaginer contester son autorité. Pas Leo en tout cas, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil au lieu de remplir son sac, jusqu'à ce qu'une pichenette de Jason sur l'oreille le ramène à la réalité. Son ami haussa un sourcil amusé et lui lança une paire de chaussette roulée que Leo fourra dans son sac en sentant ses oreilles s'échauffer. De l'autre côté, Hazel lui lança un sourire rassurant. Ses joues aussi étaient un peu plus rouges, sans doute elle aussi s'était surprise à admirer Frank de manière un peu trop visible.

Leo s'était mis à bazarder ses affaires dans le sac en vitesse, sans vraiment se soucier de l'ordre ni du rangement tout militaire qu'on lui avait appris. Il était penché en train de tasser ses provisions quand un souffle dans son cou le fit se redresser vivement. Si Frank ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il se serait sans doute pris un coup de boule dans le menton. Heureusement pour ses dents, Frank avait accompagné son mouvement et se dressait maintenant de toute sa hauteur dans son dos. Une goutte de sueur froide coula dans la nuque de Leo alors qu'il se retournait doucement pour faire face à leur cupcake en chef.

C'était idiot après tout, c'était Frank. Frank son gros nounours, Frank le type qui lui avait fait réaliser que finalement, les garçons c'était pas mal aussi, Frank le type qui lui avait fait découvrir des trucs qu'il n'était pas bon d'avouer en société convenable, et surtout dans une école militaire pleine de gosses qui s'étaient fait virer de toutes les autres du pays. Frank quoi. Frank ne faisait pas peur, il était canadien nom d'une Deloréane! Et pourtant, à voir ses yeux noir d'encre fixés sur lui, Leo se sentait comme un lapin prit entre des phares, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait s'enfuir ou tomber à genoux pour lui arracher son pantalon (ce qui n'est sans doute pas ce qui passe dans l'esprit d'un lapin pris entre les phares d'une voiture, soit dit en passant, mais bref).

Il était trop près, trop grand, trop musclé, trop… Frank. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne disait rien, il se contentait de le regarder, et toute la salle s'était soudainement tue. Même Jason semblait se faire tout petit sur son banc à côté de Leo. Leo qui voulait reculer, mais il n'avait que le banc et le mur derrière lui. Frank jeta un œil sur son sac qui débordait lamentablement sur le banc, et à côté celui d'Hazel, qui elle n'avait pas adopté la méthode hautement technique "tout fourrer là-dedans comme un gros babouin" de Leo, et qui était encore presque vide. Sans quitter Leo des yeux, Frank s'adressa au reste de la classe

"Ceux qui ont terminé peuvent sortir."

Les adolescents filèrent telle une volée de moineaux. En une dizaine de secondes, le vestiaire était vide excepté Frank, Hazel et Leo. Jason et Piper s'étaient bien retournés une dernière fois vers leur ami, mais il avait suffi d'un regard noir de Frank pour qu'eux aussi disparaissent de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée derrière Piper, Frank se retourna à nouveau vers les deux autres, qui n'avaient pas osé bouger d'un pouce. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'asiatique, ce qui, paradoxalement, ne rassura pas vraiment Leo. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, ce qui tendit un peu plus la toile de son uniforme sur ses biceps et Leo s'étouffa à moitié sur sa salive. A côté de lui, Hazel avait pris une inspiration un rien sifflante.

"Alors, cadets, c'est ce que vous appelez un paquetage?"

Il blaguait, c'était presque sûr qu'il blaguait, il n'allait pas les engueuler pour avoir mal fait leurs sacs, pas eux, pas Frank. Malgré tout, il avait l'air on ne pouvait plus sérieux, et Leo dut se retenir pour ne pas arrêter Hazel quand elle fit un pas en avant vers Frank pour lui murmurer d'un air contrit totalement surjoué :

"Désolé capitaine, mais on a été distraits par notre petit ami qui porte très très bien l'uniforme et l'air autoritaire, ce n'est pas notre faute…"

Deux émotions se disputèrent dans l'esprit de Leo quand le sourire de Frank s'agrandit encore un peu. Le soulagement d'abord, il n'allait pas leur faire faire des tours de la cours à cloche pied ou nettoyer les douches à la brosse à dent, et ensuite une gigantesque bouffée de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Déjà que Frank portait effectivement très très bien l'uniforme et l'air autoritaire, Hazel était très très douée pour faire du charme sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Frank soutint le regard de leur petite amie un moment, et finit par lâcher d'un air toujours aussi autoritaire :

"Ce n'est pas une raison, un cadet doit rester maître de son équipement en toute circonstance, même en présence d'éléments perturbateurs, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça…"

La lueur dans ses yeux noirs n'était pas passée inaperçue, mais Leo ne pouvait ni se moquer, ni rétorquer quelque chose d'intelligent, parce que pour tout dire, ça marchait parfaitement bien. Son cœur battait à 200 à l'heure, et il était prêt à ramper aux pieds de Frank au premier claquement de doigts. A vrai dire, il n'eut même pas besoin d'un claquement de doigts, mais d'un petit signe de la main vers le sol, alors que Frank débouclait sa ceinture. Deux paires de genoux atterrirent sur le carrelage avant que le premier bouton du pantalon de leur capitaine ne soit défait. 


End file.
